


Wine Drunk

by brenna_xoxox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Online Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenna_xoxox/pseuds/brenna_xoxox
Summary: Wine drunk. A completely different kind of drunk. When you are so broken all that can come close to mending your broken heart is the half empty glass in front of you. Wine drunk is a sad drunk. If you ask Kaitlin Daniels at least.





	1. Chapter One

Pouring another glass of Whiskey into the old man at the counter I let out another fake giggle. "You know that I could totally set it up," slurs the man way past his limit. "Oh really," I ask leaning down on the counter making sure my chest is on display. "Totally I'm best friends with Billy's manager," the man says his eyes drifting down with every word and his hand slipping towards me on the bar. I nod my head in concentration standing up straight when the man's head gets to close for my liking. "How can I repay you for setting me up with meeting him," I ask. The creepy man lets out a low laugh and slides me two twenty's across the counter. I pick up the money check that it's real and pull the move on the old man I've been waiting for all night.

"You need to leave the bar sir. You are drunk and I cannot legally serve you anymore," I say sliding the money in my pocket while simultaneously moving the now empty glass away from the man. The eyes of the man turn down and his hands turn into fists. "You took my money and my glass you bitch!" I let out a gasp and let out a yell for Matty. From down the way Matty, a man with dirty blonde hair and a muscular build walks over. "What's going on here" he questions looking between the old man and I.

"This women working here took forty dollars from me and my glass," the man says his demeanor changing as soon as Matty walked over. "Matty, this man here is clearly drunk so I took his glass away. As for the money he was trying to ask for sexual favors," I say looking at the man with disgust. Matty nods his head taking both sides of the problem in agreement before saying, "Sir you need to leave. You are drunk and we can't legally sell you anymore. As for my employee here, she will be keeping the money as a tip for the things you attempted to do. Leave now and no cops will be called." The man goes to say something in response but the second he opens his mouth Matty reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. With one more look of absolute hatred the man stands of the stool and stumbles his way towards the exist. "Katlin," Matty says. I turn to him, "Don't get caught," he winks at me walking back down to the other end of the bar. I let out a small laugh and pick up the glass from the counter.

A rag in hand I leave the bar area and walk over to the small sitting area that surrounds the stage. Only a few customers are left around the entire bar. Last call had been called about half an hour ago causing most people to slowly leave a few at a time. "Ed," I whisper leaning down to ear level of a man sleeping alone. "You need to head out." With a small grunt he wakes up. "Time already," he asks voice slurred from sleep and the drinks half split on his blue button down work shirt. "Give me a few minutes to finish up here and I can help you find a place to spend the night," I say patting him on the back and being the walk to the bar having finished wiping up the spilt beer and chip crumbs.

"I'm going to head out and help Ed find a safe place to stop for the night," I tell Matty grabbing my jacket from the hook in the back hall. "Sounds like a plan," he says tossing the last of the garbage bags down the trash shoot. "Thanks for all the help tonight," he says once he has shut the mental door and wiped his hands on his pant leg. I give him a smile, "you know how much I needed this so no thank you. If you need me again you know where to find me," I tell him walking up and planting a light kiss on his check. He grabs my hand as I turn to leave the room and gives it a small squeeze and another smile. I give Matty one more glance and head out the door to the main room. "Let's go Ed," I say walking over to the half-asleep businessman.

Gesturing for Ed to walk out before myself and then walking out after him I shut the door and pull the keys out of my pocket. I turn around facing the door and lock up the bar for the evening. "What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing guardian angel," Ed slurs watching my every move. "What did I ever do to get an amazing therapist," I ask back jokingly. He lets out a loud bark like laugh and places an arm around my shoulders. I give him a small shove making sure I won't knock him over in his intoxicated state. "You are to kind to me," Ed says laughing once again followed by a small sigh the sadness making his shoulders sink and the dim light in his eyes disappear altogether. "You deserve kindness Ed. You are a good guy," I tell him truthfully. He shakes his head to disagree with my statement and lets out a synclinal laugh disagreeing at the words leaving my mouth.

A give him a quick glance from the corner of my eye making sure he stays standing when he trips over a dip in the sidewalk. "You know," he begins catching me looking at him. "You are the one person that cares about me." I don't bother to hide watching him this time knowing he would catch me either way. "That can't be true," I tell him reaching out to steady him as he begins to stumble. "No it is. I deserve it though, I messed up my life a few years back." he tells me holding onto my arm that steadied him. I don't move to push him away this time and let his hands continue to grip onto my white sleeve. "Where do you want to spend the night," I ask him changing the subject trying to get his mind off of the sadness that he seemed to be living at the moment. "You can leave me at the bus stop for now. I can stay at the hotel behind it till the morning," he says after a moment of thought. "Sounds like a plan to me," I tell him turning the corner towards the bus stop and hotel just down the road.

I walk into the hotel lobby after Ed and shut the door behind me. The two of us walk to the counter together my arm resting lightly on his upper arm. "One room for my friend here," I tell the lady sitting behind it pulling Ed's wallet out of his pocket for him. "What size bed," she asks with a roll of her eyes and a monotone voice. With a look at a completely out of Ed I answer this question for him with a small sigh. "The smallest you have please," I say pulling his debit card out of one the slots in the brown leather wallet and handing it to her. She enters the information into the computer and pulls a room key from a drawers and sliding them both towards me. "You know all the basics," she asks used to the routine we had developed at this point. I give her a small and nod picking up the key and card and softly pulling Ed after me towards the elevator.

"Here you are," I say helping Ed sit down on the bed. I place all the items from his pockets and the key on the television stand. "Thank you for caring about me" he says grabbing my hand before I walk to far away from him and leaves a small kiss on the back of it. I gave him a small smile and flip the light switch off before shutting the door behind me and leaving Ed alone for the night. As I walk out of the elevator into the main lobby a flash the employee a smile and walk out of the door back into the cool outside air and began the walk back to my apartment.

"I'm home," I yell shutting the door behind me and throwing my keys on the table knowing that Amber has worked a late night shift and would still be up. "How did it go," Amber asks from the other room. "Made two hundred smackers just from tips," I say walking into the room. "Nice," she laughs a coffee cup from out senior year road trip in hand. "How did it go for you," I question tugging my jeans off and sliding on some shorts from the floor. "Was a slow night again. Ever since the new location opened we've taken a hit in customers," Amber said then taking a sip from the cup. "Have you thought of transferring locations," I ask sitting down next to her. "I got turned down. Said I didn't have the right look for the new place." Shock fills my body as I reach out and take the cup from her hands. "How can you not have the right," I ask taking a sip and let the wine slide down my throat feeling the tension leave my body. Amber just shakes her head letting out a small laugh at the question left hanging in the air. "Who knows," she says reaching out and taking the cup back.

Taking a sip out of the cup she lets out a noise of interest and looks over at me. "What took you so long to get back tonight? I thought you got off at one," she asks when she swallows. "Ed," is all I say that being an answer by itself. Amber gives me a nod going to take another drink only to find the coffee cup empty.

A small laugh leaves my lips as I pick up the bottle of 'Oliver's Apple Pie' wine and take a sip straight from the bottle before handing it to her. "God this wine sucks," I laugh again making a face at the fowl taste. With a nod of her head Amber poor's more of the bad wine into her cup filling it to the rim and hands it back to me. "Yeah it really is the worst, but hey cheap wine heals a broken heart like nothing else can." Amber says bringing her cup up to meet the wine bottle in my hand as we cheers for the healing power of the bad wine and a best friend to toast it with.


	2. Chapter Two

"Please don't" I say to the tall figure approaching. "I have so much to live for! I am so young" I cry raising my hands in surrender starting to beg. "To late" the man says and unleashes his weapon hitting me dead center in my chest.

The cold sticky liquid starts running down my top staining it and giving me the title loser. "I am sorry. Victory is to sweet." Matty says laughing glancing down at my shirt. "My shirt is now sweet and sticky" I laugh setting down my water gun filled with a strawberry jelly and beer mixture. Matty lets out a small laugh and sets his gun down on the counter. "There should be some extra serving shirts in the back. Go change while I wipe up the mess we made during the battle." "We open in seven" he yells as I push the door open and slip into the employee area.

I pull the black t-shirt over my head and shut the locker used for extra clothing, lost and found items, and a first add kit. I pull my light brown hair out of my ponytail and run my fingers trough it. A small sigh escapes my lips as I look myself over. "I need something more" I whisper to my reflection. I grab a clear plastic bag from my locker and bring a few makeup items from it the the mirror. I quickly apply eyeliner in a cat eye style and a dark red lipstick. A last minute idea comes over me so I rush over and grab some scissors from the community locker. With them I struggle but eventually manage to cut two long slits into the shirt adding a view of my cleavage. "It'll do." I say walking out the door and back to the bar.

"You cut my shirt up" Matty states as I walk over to the main entrance and begin unlocking the door. "I sure did" I laugh flashing him a smile. I turn the sign on the door from closed to open. Five steps from towards the bar is all the time it takes for the door to open and a all to familiar voice to say "home sweet home." I let out a laugh as I finish reaching the bar. "Good afternoon Ed. The same as always?" I grab a tall glass from under the counter and fill it with beer. "It's always the same. Awful. Can't wait to retire so I can blame my age for being a bitter drunk" Ed says as I reach his normal table close to the small stage. I set the glass down as I begin to lower myself onto the chair next to him.

"You joining me" he asks.

"You mind if I do"

"Not at all. Won't you get in trouble?"

With a quick glance at the door and then the bar before replying , "Nah. Matty won't care about me joining my favorite customer. It's a Tuesday night." Ed looks at me with a inquiring look. "Tuesdays are slow nights here. The first day of the week is out of the way so no customers morning the weekend . It's also not a weekend so no college kids and not many nine to five workers. As long as I keep a drink in your hand and it's not busy, you are stuck with me." Ed nods his head in understanding at my explanation. He takes a drink of his beer sitting it back down with a small thud before saying "tell me about yourself. Why are you working at a bar seven nights a week when you could be out having fun? Why help me?"

"Why not" I ask, "I don't mind and nothing better to do."

"That is not what I mean. What do you like to do in your free time. What is your favorite flavor of candy. Humor a old drunk."

I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and let out a small laugh. "Well, I guess I will start with the basics. My name name is Kaitlin, but my friends call me Kait. I turn twenty-two on Thursday. I moved here from a small town in Indiana with my best friend and roommate Amber. I like zero bars because of my grandmother. Last but not least Amber and I like to drink wine and sing off key to songs."

"Indiana? How did you and Amber end up here?" Ed asks taking another swig from his beer. I let out a snort thinking of my life back home. "I grew up in a small christian town were everyone knows everyone and their business. I was a okay kid. Not perfect but not a trouble maker." Ed nods his head as he takes everything in. A take a pause in my story catching my breath from saying everything in a rush.

"Nothing bad happened that made me plan to leave my town. I just did. About three months before graduation Amber and I were talking and we just mentioned leaving. It sounded like a change I could like so with only a little money we left. Neither of us hate where we come from. I love my mom and the people that still live there. I just jumped on an idea."

"Are you glad you left" Ed asks.

"Yeah. I like it here. I love the people here and that I don't have to live up the standers set for me. I don't plan on leaving the area for some time tough."

Nodding his head as I finishing answering the question he takes the last drink of his glass. "I'll go get you a new glass when I come back I want to hear a little about you." He let's out a dramatic huff rolling his eyes before saying "that's not fair. My life is behind me nothing interesting to tell."

"That's the definition of fair. I told you stuff about me now you need to tell me a few things about you. I'll be right back start thinking." I say heading back the bar. I put the glass in the back for someone to wash when we start to run low, grab a new glass and fill it to the brim once again. As I start to walk back to the table I decided to grab a bowl of German Pretzel's for Ed and I to snack on.

"Have you decided which juicy secrets to spill first" I ask setting the glass and bowel down.

"Matter of fact I a have."

"Do tell."

Ed clears his throat before beginning. "My first name is Edmund. Born and raised here. I turned twenty-five six months ago. I work during the day and for fun I drink to forget." He finishes taking a large drink at the end.

"Your twenty-five?"

"Do you not believe me" Edmund asks raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were older." After a moment of silence I add a soft "sorry."

"It's fine. I've always looked older then my actually age. Once I started drinking it only made me look even older."

"So why did you?"

"Do what?"

"Start drinking in the first place."

"Why not." Ed says as a statement with a sour laugh. "Life takes, takes, and takes some more. But what does it give? Nothing. It takes all the joy and passion you have and drains you of it and every bit of happiness."

I stare at Edmund for a few minutes not knowing what to say as he gulps the rest of his beer down in record time. As he sets his beer glass back down he turns to look at me his dark eyes even sadder than before. "If you don't mind I would love something stronger to drink. Maybe a Black Russian?" I give a hum and a nod. I stand up and walk back to the bar and grab the vodka and coffee liqueur and short glass before beginning to make the drink. As I begin to gently mix the two liquids together the door opens again and two men walk in.

"Give me just a moment to take a drink over and I'll be right with you handsome gentlemen," I tell the men and make my way back to Edmund. I set the glass down in front of him and he flashes me a small smile that hides a sadness. I start to walk away before pausing and turning back.

"For what it's worth. Life is hard and it takes a lot out of you but it has its moments. It gives back. Just hold on you will find some joy again." I tell him flashing a smile and give his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"What can I get you" I ask reaching the men and flash a flirty smile. The youngest of the two men with dark hair and charming brown eyes asks me, "What would you recommend."

With a small laugh I answer his question.

"Wine."


End file.
